creepypasta_brfandomcom-20200214-history
Um favor por um favor
Devia ser o mais degradado e sujo quarto de hotel que eu já tinha visto, o tipo de lugar onde as baratas não se sentiam ameaçadas quando se acendia as luzes. Eu não ficaria surpreso se toda civilizações de insetos repugnantes estivessem vivendo entre aquelas paredes, espalhando seus ovos onde quisessem e se multiplicando mais rapidamente que a população da China. Eu estava sentado na beira da cama, me deslocando desconfortavelmente sobre o colchão rasgado tentando ignorar o funk alto que vinha da vizinhança. Era o tipo de quarto onde as pessoas já fizeram de tudo nele e que você não conseguiria dormir lá. Isso era bom pra mim. Eu não fui até lá com a intenção de fechar meus olhos. Na minha mão esquerda estava uma garrafa já na metade de Jack Daniels. E na minha mão direita eu segurava uma pistola calibre 32 Smith & Wesson. O local extremamente deprimente foi poeticamente montado de uma maneira – Eu estava extremamente deprimido com tudo. Minha esposa era a causa de minha miséria. Ela tinha partido meu coração, me deixando com nada, me tornando mais uma alma aflita e vaga, como um adolescente que escuta Fall Out Boy e escreve poesias no Tumblr. Por um tempo eu tive suspeitas de infidelidade, mas sempre contabilizava minhas conjuras como nada mais que ilusões paranoicas. Eles dizem que a negação é o melhor remédio pra dor de cabeça. Mas não tinha mais como eu negar pra mim mesmo quando me deparei com uma serie de e-mails implicitamente sexuais entre ela e o pastor de nossa igreja, que por sinal era um homem casado em seu próprio direito. Isso me fez confrontar a realidade mórbida de escapadas secretas da minha esposa. Pastor Alonso era um pastor corrupto e parecia não se importar. Ele ostentava ganhar muito mais alguém no cargo dele ganharia. Muita gente ficaria surpresa ao descobrir o quão lucrativo o negocio de pregação pode ser, especialmente quando você se dirige a segunda maior igreja da California. Alonso tinha um negocio de luxo e não tinha medo de ostentar as custas dos fieis. Não era incomum para ele conduzir uma Mercede Benz à igreja ou usar sua coleção de Rolex durante os cultos de domingo. Eu acho que por isso que minha esposa abriu as pernas pra ele. Ela tinha um ponto fraco por coisas materiais. No entanto; havia uma coisa que nenhum dinheiro do mundo o pastor podia comprar; filhos do seu próprio sangue. Sua mulher Anjelina Alonso era incapaz de procriar; Recentemente o câncer tinha tomado um rumo pior; e enquanto ela sofria no hospital em seu leito de morte, o pastor e minha esposa estavam ficando juntos para algumas “ Sessões extras de estudos bíblicos”. Quando eu confrontei minha esposa sobre os e-mails, as coisas ficaram feias. Foram brigas, xingamentos, palavrões, ameaças e algumas louças quebradas. Ela explicou que o pastor convidou ela e meus filhos para morar com ele assim que a esposa dele, Anjelina morresse. Ela disse que iria para dar a ele a família que sempre quis. Minha família! Eu não tinha dinheiro para combater o trabalho da custodia ou contratar bons advogados, mas o Pastor Alonso tinha. Juntando isso com o fato das mães geralmente ganharem esse tipo de disputas (mesmo que sem sempre merecesse) e você pode imaginar que as coisas não estavam ao meu favor. Outro homem tinha roubado minha esposa, meus filhos, minha vida e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso. O quarto lentamente começou a girar e eu percebi que meu bom amigo Jack Daniels estava fazendo seus truques e efeito novamente. Náusea começava a subir e eu não queria passar meus últimos instantes vivos vomitando Hamburgueres de queijo que eu tinha devorado mais cedo, então decidi parar de enrolar e terminar o que tinha ido fazer lá. Coloquei o barril de revolver na minha boca e descansei meu dedo no gatilho. E caso você esteja se perguntando se minha vida passou diante dos meus olhos, deixe dizer perfeitamente sem enrolar – não. Eu estava grato por isso também. Eu teria que relembrar e reviver novamente toda a agonia que minha mulher me fez passar. Fechei meus olhos tão apertado quanto possível, me preparando para a bala atravessar meu cérebro. ** Dizem que aquele que hesita está perdido. Em suma, o proverbio significa que gastar muito tempo sobre uma decisão importante em ultima instancia pode levar a consequencias desastrosas. Embora, em meu caso, um momento minusculo de um minuto de pausa podia realmente ter impedido dessas consequencias e salvou minha vida. O gosto metalico frio do barril do revolver na minha lingua me fez questionar minhas ações por apenas um breve segundo. Enquanto me sentei lá, tentando me convencer a puxar o gatilho, o telefone no meu quarto de hotel começou a tocar. Tirei a arma da minha boca, coloquei o bom e velho amigo Jack Daniels para baixo na mesa de cabeceira e atendi o telefone. - Ola? - Eu disse na minha melhor voz para não parecer um suicida. - Jabob! Estou feliz que você atendeu! - Eu não tinha ideia de quem era a voz do outro lado da linha. Eu nunca tinha ouvido antes, mas quem quer que fosse parecia me conhecer. – Ouça Jacob, Antes de ir e... redecorar as paredes com o inferior do seu crânio, precisamos ter uma conversa primeiro. Eu não tinha contado a ninguém onde eu planejava estar naquela naquela noite, mas esse cara não só sabia meu nome e localização, mas até o fato de que eu estava planejando me matar. Será que ele estava me observando? Eu precisava de respostas. Colocando cada neurônio para trabalhar, eu vi como a coisa mais racional, pensada, pergunta inteligente que eu poderia fazer. - Uhh ... O que? - Eu disse que precisamos ter uma conversa, Jacob. Agora sente-se ai, eu a caminho para o seu quarto agora. - E com isso ele desligou o telefone. Olhei fixamente para a parede, completamente pasmo - minha mente ainda está tentando processar o que aconteceu. Perguntei-me por um momento, se eu tivesse apenas sido vítima de um trote. Parecia da nossa breve conversa, que o cara do outro lado da linha estava me observando. Minha primeira suspeita era que ele poderia ser algum tipo de pervertido. Afinal, o hotel não era exatamente um alojamento de quatro estrelas e eu notei que o lugar parecia ser um ímã para os esquisitos, anormais, e outros tipos de personagens obscuros que viria pra cá. Eu tomei um gole de coragem. Por alguma razão eu sempre me senti mais corajoso quando Jack estava por perto. Toc Toc A batida na porta quase me fez perder o controle das minhas entranhas (O Bacon do Duplo hambúrguer de queijo estava saindo de uma forma ou outra). Eu tentei me convencer de que eu estava apenas sendo neurótico, mas algo sobre a chamada me fez sentir desconfortável. Eu tinha tido conhecimento de um sentimento escuro inexplicável que começou borbulhando de dentro da boca do meu estômago momento, o telefone tocou primeiro - uma combinação terrível de medo, medo, ódio, e uma miríade de outras emoções terríveis tudo fervendo juntos em algum tipo de fermentação indizível. - Quem é - Gritei. Ninguém respondeu. Eu esperei por uma resposta e, em seguida, tentou novamente, desta vez com um pouco mais de base na minha voz: - Quem é? Toc Toc Levantei-me da cama, coloquei a arma no cós da minha calça, e fechou o zíper da minha jaqueta, me certificando de que estava devidamente escondida antes de fazer o meu caminho para a porta. Toc Toc - Eu perguntei quem é! - Camareira - A voz do outro lado da porta parecia que pertencia a uma mulher latina-americana idosa. - Oh - eu ri de mim mesmo por deixar uma empregada me irritar. - Por favor, volte mais tarde. Obrigado. Toc Toc - Serviço de quarto. - Eu não quero nenhum serviço agora! - Ah ok. E agora¿ - Até este ponto, a mulher estava tentando seriamente testar minha paciência. Ou ela não fala minha língua ou ela era uma idiota completa. - Posso entrar? - Há um sinal na maçaneta da porta! Você não pode ler!? - Eu abriu a porta, pronto para xingar a mulher com o máximo de insultos que eu pudesse lembrar - Escute aqui sua .... Não havia ninguém no corredor. Coloquei minha cabeça para fora do quarto para ver se a empregada irritante não estava incomodando algum outro hospede, mas o corredor estava vazio e estéril como uma loja Blockbuster Vídeo. Convencido de que eu tinha oficialmente perdido meus mármores, eu recuou de volta para dentro e fechou a porta atrás de mim. Toc Toc Nem um segundo mais tarde a batida começou a subir novamente. - Serviço de quarto. - Vá embora! - Eu gritei no topo dos meus pulmões. De onde ela veio? Apenas momentos antes, eu estava sozinho nos corredores. Toc Toc - Posso trocar as toalhas? - Caralho, por favor, me deixe em paz- eu implorei. - Não há nada aqui que me faça deixar você entrar! Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil ignorar aquela estranha sensação de que ainda estava escuro e estufando dentro da minha barriga. Toc Toc - Eu disse: vá embora! Mais uma vez eu abri a porta e mais uma vez não havia uma mulher de limpeza à vista. Desta vez, porém, eu não estava sozinho. Dobrava-se de rir diante de mim, um adolescente, com idade inferior a dezesseis anos. Ele estava vestindo um moletom listrado e um boné de beisebol flat-faturado com a aba inclinada para o lado - a escolha de moda que o fazia parecer um grunge fã do Nirvana. Sua calça jeans largas e rasgadas junto com um par de all stars sujos. - Posso ajuda-lo!¿ - Eu disse. Eu estava a cerca de dois passos de querer estrangular esse pequeno rebelde pela maneira que ele estava em convulsão de risos, ficou claro que ele estava me pregando uma peça. - Ho-ho-ho mano! – Ele conseguiu falar entre as respirações. – Você deveria ter visto sua cara! Parecia que sua família te pegou com a mão no pau da cabra! - O Quê? O garoto enxugou uma lágrima de seu olho e deu um suspiro profundo em uma tentativa de conter a risada dele. -Desculpe cara, agora que penso nisso, a expressão é um pouco antes de seu tempo. Foi criado na Escócia em 1700 DC. As pessoas diziam isso na época, então eu acho que costumava ser mais engraçado. Quando você viaja muito, é difícil ficar preso com a mais recente linguagem. O que as crianças dizem atualmente, Jake? YOLO é ainda uma coisa? Você sabe o que é né¿, não importa. Eu vim aqui para falar com você sobre outra coisa. Posso entrar? - Não, você não pode - Eu estendi meu braço em toda a moldura da porta para bloquear a entrada do meu quarto - Por que você não da o fora daqui garoto? Estou ocupado. - Oh sim, eu posso ver isso, mas eu só vou tomar um minuto do seu tempo. - O menino abaixou-se sob meu braço, lutando por mim antes que eu pudesse detê-lo. Uma vez lá dentro, ele parou por um momento, examinando o quarto e sorrindo maliciosamente para si mesmo. - Caramba Jake, este lugar é um lixo! Por que você gostaria de estourar seus miolos aqui? Eu, pessoalmente, teria escolhido o Ritz Carlton na parte alta da cidade, você poderia morrer com luxo e o melhor, depois de morto você nem precisaria pagar o tempo hospedado lá. Oh, mas não antes de pedir algumas daquelas deliciosas batatas fritas e trufas no lobby! - Vou contar até três pra você sair daqui garoto! - Eu estou tremendo de medo - Ele riu para si mesmo brevemente antes de continuar, - Honestamente homem, intimidação não é o seu forte. Eu prometo que vou sair em um segundo, mas como eu disse antes, eu queria ter uma pequena conversa em primeiro lugar. - O que você quer? - Quero ajuda-lo! - Você pode me ajudar saindo do meu quarto. - Jacob, eu sei que você teve um dia difícil, mas ele não tem que terminar da maneira que você acha certo. Então, eu sei o que sua esposa fez. Existe uma maneira de remediar esta situação. Foi então que eu percebi que a escuridão dentro de mim nunca tinha ido embora. Em vez disso, tinha ampliado uma vez que permeava todo o resto do meu corpo. Como é que esse garoto sabe tanto sobre mim? Pela segunda vez naquela noite eu estava tão abalado que eu mal podia cuspir uma frase. -Q-quem é você? - Eu disse. Ele se inclinou e segurou sua orelha como um homem velho que está ouvindo tinha diminuído ao longo do tempo. -Você estava me o-o-observando¿ - Se eu estava te o-o-observando? É isso que você ia dizer? Aprenda a enunciar homem! Desculpe interromper, mas se eu deixá-lo dizer tudo que tiver pra falar vamos ficar aqui a noite toda e acredite em mim quando eu lhe digo, que tenho outros lugares para se estar. Agora, então, por que não posso responder à sua segunda pergunta? Sim, eu estava te o-o-observando, mas não com um assustador olhar fixamente em você através de um tipo janela aqui perto. Você sabe, como Ryan Gosling em Drive? Você já viu esse filme? É surpreendentemente bom. E isso Gosling, ele está sempre sendo vigiado por espiões! O cara é tão bom ator quanto bonito! Algumas garotas são apaixonadas por ele. O garoto estava me dando uma má vibração. Enfiei a mão no bolso do meu casaco e me senti através do tecido para a alça o meu revólver. Todo o tempo, ele continuou a tagarelar sem sentido sobre como The Mickey Mouse Club foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu à indústria do entretenimento. Eu precisava de alguma forma obter o controle da situação. - Cala a boca verminho! É melhor você me dar algumas respostas diretas agora. Por que você estava me observando? O sorriso do menino desapareceu rapidamente. Ele me digitalizada cima e para baixo, me sondando com os olhos como se ele estava examinando cada polegada do meu corpo - um olhar de desgosto em seu rosto. Foi bizarro; seu olhar muito me fez sentir vergonha e violado. - Mais perguntas, hein? Primeiro, você provavelmente deve certificar-se seu brinquedo não está engatilhada naquele seu pequeno espremedor de limão. Você pode ter seu pau estourado com um tiro involuntário. De alguma forma ele sabia sobre a arma que eu estava escondendo debaixo do meu casaco. Eu descompactei minha jaqueta e puxei para fora da minha calça. Ele estava certo. Eu tinha deixado ela armada. - Eu estava observando você, porque eu vi uma alma condenada. - Um espírito perdido por assim dizer, que estava prestes a deixar os bandidos ganharem e eu simplesmente não podia deixa-lo fazer isso. - Ele arrastou seu dedo para baixo na tela da TV empoeirada, deixando uma raia impecável através do vidro de outro modo cobertos de poeira. – Porque não livrar uma alma e pegar outra que esteve lá antes. Eu sei exatamente como você está sentindo agora. Eu também tenho já fui traído por alguém que eu amava - abatido e jogado fora em favor de outro. Ele parou por um momento, olhando para a poeira que recolheu na ponta do dedo quando ele limpou em toda a tela. - Mas eu não respondi à sua primeira pergunta, no entanto, ainda devo? Quem sou eu? Bem, isso é uma pergunta carregada. Eu sou um homem de muitos epítetos. Ao longo dos anos eu fui conhecido como o portador da Luz, o filho da perdição, até mesmo o orgulhoso. Em uma história que ele escreveu uma vez, Washington Irving referiu a mim como Old Nick. Tenho sido ungido um príncipe, e, ao mesmo tempo uma marca da besta. - Você está me dizendo que você é... - Prazer em conhece-lo! Não pensei que adivinhasse o meu nome! - Mas isso é impossível. - Por quê? Você vai à igreja, não é? É tão difícil de acreditar que asinino pequeno livro - o que você e as pessoas tão arrogantemente proclamam para ser verdade a palavra de Deus, na verdade, tem algo certo? Qual a diferença entre as meias verdades da bíblia e um tabloide de supermercado¿ Eu estava completamente tomado de volta pelo que o rapaz estava dizendo. Um par de minutos antes, eu estava me preparando para apresentar uma bala no meu cérebro, agora eu estava conversando com um adolescente que tinha acabado de se declarar a personificação do mal. - Se você é o diabo - eu perguntei - então por que você se parece com uma criança? - Por que não? Eu faço o que eu quiser. Eu posso aparecer como ou quem eu quiser. Você acha que isso é estranho, uma vez que eu fiz-me olhar como uma cobra apenas para que eu pudesse falar com uma garota nua quente que ela comesse um fruto proibido. - Sim, mas isso não faz nenhum sentido. - Nem a carreira de comédia de Carlos Mencia, mas aconteceu de qualquer maneira, não foi¿. De qualquer forma, eu lhe asseguro que eu não tinha nada a ver com isso. Eu suponho que é a prova que você precisa, né? Eu sinto falta dos velhos tempos onde as pessoas cegamente acreditavam em minha palavra. Era muito mais fácil fazer batota no poker. - O rapaz me deu uma piscadela maliciosa. - Tudo bem, por que você não atende ao telefone? Há alguém que precisa falar com você. Nem um segundo mais tarde, um ensurdecedor, corte som estridente através da sala de motel. O telefone na mesa final estava tocando. Eu atirei um olhar cético para o adolescente. Ele estava segurando sua mão a sua orelha como se houvesse um telefone invisível nela. - Alô? - Eu disse quando peguei o telefone. - Serviço de quarto. Posso limpar agora? - Quando os lábios do rapaz mudou, Eu podia ouvir a voz da mulher de limpeza por telefone. - No hablo sua lingua. Posso entrar? - Ele explodiu em um ataque de riso. Eu fiquei chocado. Eu tentei manter a calma, mas estou certo de que ele poderia ler o choque no meu rosto. - Espere, veja o que acha dessa aqui - Ele limpou a garganta engolindo saliva e disse. - Eu estou deixando você, Jacob. - Agora ele tinha a voz idêntica da minha esposa - Pastor Alonso tem uma casa maior do que a sua. Por uma questão de fato, essa não é a única coisa que é maior. De novo ele caiu em um ataque de risos. Depois que ele deu sua risada, sua voz voltou ao normal. - Não é ruim, certo? Quer dizer, eu não sou nenhum Danny Gans, mas eu aposto que eu ainda podia jogar The Nugget. E quando ele sorriu, seu sorriso era demasiadamente grande - maior do que uma boca deve esticar. Sempre tão brevemente tive um vislumbre de seus dentes. Era como se centenas de minúsculos punhais foram salientes formas em suas gengivas. Ele se mexeu a cabeça um pouco e suas características faciais peculiares tinha desaparecido. Mais uma vez ele parecia um adolescente típico babaca. - Você não pode ter minha alma - eu disse – Ela não esta a venda. O menino zombou: - Venha agora, você realmente acha que eu apenas saio por ai comprando almas? Você tem pouca fé na humanidade, Jacob. A maioria das pessoas são muito inteligentes para se apaixonar por esse tipo de coisa. O que é uma vida de felicidade em comparação com uma eternidade no inferno? - Então por que você está aqui? - Como eu disse antes, eu faço o que eu quiser. E me agradaria muito fazer um favor para você. Sem contratos ou almas envolvidas. 100% honesto. - Que tipo de favor - eu perguntei. Ele se virou e começou a sair pela porta. - Por que você não me acompanha para uma caminhada enquanto eu lhe explico? Oh, e traga aquela pequena pistola com você. Quando o menino saiu do meu quarto, eu peguei o telefone novamente e segurei para o meu ouvido. Eu não ouvi nenhum tom de discagem, assim eu segui o cabo, apenas para descobrir que a noite toda ao menos estava plugado na parede. Jack ainda estava sentado na mesa de cabeceira, esperando para fornecer consulta para mim se eu precisava. Ele ia ter que esperar um pouco mais. Eu segui o menino para fora da porta. ** Eu me encontrei com ele no meio do corredor e, juntos, fomos para baixo, as escadas de metal enferrujadas nos levou ao estacionamento. - Eu vejo que você está em um pouco de confuso, Jacob. Sua mulher esta trocando seu casamento de 15 anos, por um pastor idiota, e levando a garotada com ela. Quais são os nomes deles mesmo? Oh sim, e Elizabeth e Hunter. Essas crianças... - Deixe os meus filhos em paz! - O mero pensamento dele mencionar os meus filhos despertou minha raiva em uma pirueta. Ele parou no meio da escada e apontou um dedo ossudo no meu peito. - Escute aqui, cara durão. Só porque eu pareço um membro perdido dos Backstreet Boys, não significa que eu não posso me transformar em uma espécie de monstruosidade de dez pés de altura e morder suas pernas se você continuar a me desrespeitar, capiche? - Eu balancei a cabeça . - Bom, eu não sei porque todo esse drama. Eu amo crianças. Eu também sou pai, mas é tão difícil encontrar um candidato adequado para descobrir o anticristo. Há algo sobre um milênio de Inferno na Terra e provocar o apocalipse que transforma a maioria das mulheres em escravas. As únicas pessoas quem se oferecem para o trabalho de barriga de aluguel são humanas que nem eu faço acordo. E confiem em mim Jake, eu não quero nenhum drama com seus bebês, o favor envolve apenas você. Eu acho que ele estava fazendo uma piada, porque ele parou por um segundo e olhou para mim como se ele estivesse esperando ouvir risos. Ele continuou falando quando ele percebeu que eu não achei nada divertido. - Se você me perguntar, você tem três opções. Opção número um: Você vai voltar para seu quarto e estourar seus miolos. Você nunca vê seus filhos novamente e sua esposa continua transando com o pastor. A opção número dois: Você não fazer nada como uma bichona. Volte para a sua existência chata e agora mais solitário do que nunca. Você vai ver os seus filhos no segundo sábado de cada mês, e sua esposa continuará transando com o pastor. - Com isso acho que você quer que eu fique com a terceira opção, certo? Quando chegou à base das escadas, ele fez um gesto em direção ao estacionamento indicando a direção que ele queria caminhar. - Homem esperto - disse ele. - A opção número três é esta. Você leva a calibre 32 Smith & Wesson sobre a Mega Mansão do pastor essa noite. Sua esposa esta lá com ele tomando decisões sobre a igreja. - Ele fez um conjunto de citações no ar com os dedos. - Tenho certeza que eles estão progredindo, ela deve estar de joelhos na cozinha com a boca ocupada. Você entende? Aceitando o corpo sagrado dentro de sua boca e tudo o que.. - Ok, ok, eu entendo, mas isso é uma piada terrível. Nós não somos Católicos. O que você está tentando dizer? Você quer que eu mate o Pastor Alonso? - Mate o pastor, mate sua esposa, acabe com todos os seus sentimentos e preocupações. Você tem que matá-los, Jacob. Não deixe que levem seus filhos de você. Eu faria isso para você, mas não matar é uma das poucas regras que estou vinculado neste plano da existência miserável. Eu tenho que admitir, aquela era uma idéia que passou pela minha cabeça mais cedo naquela noite - mas era apenas uma fantasia. Eu nunca realmente teria considerado isso como ele. -Mas isso seria um pecado - eu disse: - Agora que eu sei que o inferno existe, eu não quero arriscar ser condenado e ir passar minha eternidade lá. - Olha com quem está falando, Jacob. Não passou pela sua cabeça que eu posso tirar qualquer um de lá? Para esta noite especial, eu vou te absolvo de seus pecados. Pense nisso como um um recomeço, um presente que estou lhe dando. E não se preocupe com nenhum dos seus pecados. Tenho amigos que conhecem outros amigos. Você não vai nem ao menos ser considerado suspeito de assassinato. Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava gostando da ideia. Eu tinha me tornado tão absortos no que a miniatura de Kurt Cobain estava me propondo que eu nem percebi que ele estava nos levando para o meu carro até que estávamos de pé direito na frente dele. - Então, se não é minha alma que você quer, o que de mim você quer¿ - Ah! Eu vejo que minha reputação me precede. Como eu disse antes, estou apenas fazendo um sólido favor, cara - Ele estendeu sua mão para que eu firmasse o acordo. Eu deixei o diabo no vacou. - Talvez um dia, no futuro, você vai retribuir o favor... ou não. Você certamente não seria obrigado a fazer nada se não for do meu interesse. - Que tipo de favor? - Eu não sei, pegar minhas roupas na lavanderia em um dia que eu estiver ocupado? Eu não pensei nisso ainda. Quem se importa? Eu talvez nunca mais te veja depois dessa noite. Eu recordava de quando minha esposa e eu éramos jovens. Nós estávamos tão apaixonados e agora eu estava de pé em um estacionamento, sob as luzes de um dos motéis mais sujos, e com um adolescente me convencendo de assassiná-la. Como eu cheguei nessa situação? - Ela é minha esposa - eu disse. - Parte de mim ainda a ama. Eu não sei se eu poderia fazer nada que prejudicasse a mãe dos meus filhos. Ele revirou os olhos - Oh, e claramente ela te ama muito! Por que outra razão ela estaria de de quatro nesse exato momento fudendo com o pastor¿ - E quando ele disse isso sua voz ficou mais profunda - mil oitavas menor do que qualquer coisa que eu já ouvi na minha vida. O som era enlouquecedor. Isso me fez querer enterrar meus dedos em meus canais auditivos, até estourar meus tímpanos. – Sua esposa esta cometendo adultério, você é marido de uma prostituta pecadora de duas caras, “Fode mais, Fode mais” é isso que ela esta gritando nesse momento enquanto conversamos! Se isso não fosse o suficiente, ela ainda planeja arruinar você, tomando seus filhos! E para quê? Porque você não tem uma casa grande ou um carro de luxo? Ela usou você, até alcançar algo melhor quando viesse. O inferno está cheio de homens e mulheres como eles! Envia-los para lá é que eles merecem - Era como se sua voz estivesse em um micro ondas junto com meu cérebro. Peguei minha cabeça e caí de joelhos. - Que pecados o Pastor cometeu em nome de Deus e você realmente vai ficar sentado ai e não fazer nada !? Envie-os para o inferno, Jacob! Envie-os para mim e eu vou garantir que eles sofram até o fim dos tempos! - OK! EU VOU FAZER ISSO! - Excelente! - Sua voz tinha convenientemente voltado ao normal. - Vamos começar, vamos? Vou encontrá-lo na casa do pastor. Eu iria com você, mas você sabe, eu sou o Senhor das Trevas e você dirige apenas um carrinho popular... nada pessoal, mas se fosse ao menos uma Bmw... ** Mesmo que ele não estivesse no carro comigo enquanto eu dirigia até a casa do pastor Alonso, eu sabia que eu não estava sozinho. Toda vez que eu duvidava da minha sanidade, toda vez que eu começava a questionar se o que havia acontecido era mesmo real, ele estava lá. De pé em uma esquina, esperando no ponto de ônibus, mesmo me olhando das janelas de outros carros quando eles passaram por mim. Percebo agora que ele estava mantendo um olho em mim, certificando-se que eu não mudasse de ideia. Ele veio como nenhuma surpresa para encontrá-lo já esperando por mim nos degraus da frente a enorme casa do pastor. Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro quando eu cheguei perto e falou algumas palavras finais de incentivo para me motivar: - Faça isso pelo seus filhos Jacob. A partir do momento que eu coloquei a mão na maçaneta da porta de grandes dimensões, da frente da casa do pastor, eu podia ouvir ele e minha esposa no ecstasy de seus pecados mortais. Eu tirei minha arma e segui os gemidos no andar de cima. - Eita, Jake. Soa como um casal de porcos abatidos. Era tão selvagem assim quando ela era casada com você? " Eu limpou sua piada irreverente e encostou-se à porta. O menino estava lambendo os lábios em antecipação. Parecia que ele queria vê-los mortos pior do que eu desejava. A dúvida começou a infiltrar-se em minha mente. Eu não era assassino. O próprio pensamento de assassinar a mãe dos meus filhos estava começando a me sentir mal. Talvez a apreensão foi detectada, ele começou a sussurrar no meu ouvido - Faça Jake. Envie-os para o inferno. Suas palavras eram fáceis de ignorar. Eu estava muito ocupado pensando em meus filhos. Eu realmente poderia levar a mãe deles? Mesmo que eu tivesse deixado o menino me manipular naquela noite, eu ainda tinha minha livre vontade. Eu sabia que eu tinha o poder de sair pela porta da frente, se eu quisesse. Ninguém precisava morrer. - Aquele que hesita está perdido, Jake. Como eu poderia até mesmo puxar o gatilho? Pelo amor de Deus, eu ainda amava a mulher. Isso é quando esse sentimento inexplicável escuro que vinha crescendo dentro de mim começou a diminuir. Em seu lugar, eu senti esperança. Esperança de que talvez se eu pudesse falar com ela, talvez ela me ouvisse, compreenderia meus sentimentos. Então, quase na sugestão, sua voz soou, ressoando através do ar como uma magnífica melodia arrancado os dedos de um harpista mestre. - Me fode gostoso pastor! Eu chutei na porta. ** Minha arma tinha seis balas, mas isso só me levou três. Teria sido duas, mas eu não pude resistir a oportunidade de aliviar o pastor de seu santo cetro. É estranho como drenagem de assassinato pode ser. Tudo que fiz foi apontar minha arma e puxar o gatilho, mas meu corpo senti como se tivesse apenas corrido uma maratona. - Eu sabia que você tinha isso em você, Jacob, mas santo inferno, eu não esperava que você decolasse ele desse jeito. Não era sua piada que me assustou. Sua voz tinha mudado. Era mais profundo do que um adolescente agora, mais digna também. Talvez mais alarmante, era uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem - eu ouvi um eco fora das janelas com vitrais da minha igreja todos os domingos durante anos. Era a voz de Pastor Alonso. Eu me virei para ver o homem que eu só via sorrindo para mim da porta. - Relaxe - disse ele quando ele entrou no quarto, - É só eu, Lúcifer, o rei do submundo, Pai da Mentira, yada yada yada. Eu olhei de volta para a cama. Crivada de bala o corpo do pastor estava imóvel ao lado do cadáver de minha esposa, seus cadáveres entrelaçados dentro de um conjunto de lençóis manchados de sangue brega.- P-por que você estava imitando perfeitamente a voz do Pastor Aloso? - Perguntei. - Por que isso importa? Eu faço o que eu quiser. Antes que eu tivesse a chance de fazer uma pergunta de acompanhamento, o som estrondoso da porta da frente da casa do pastor sendo arrombada foi ouvida do andar de cima. Meu coração começou a correr como um bando de passos pesados fazendo o seu caminho até as escadas. - O que diabos está acontecendo !? - Eu exigi, mas ele não respondeu. O sorriso perverso pintado em seu rosto enviou uma onda de medo pelo meu corpo. - Você sabe o que eles vão fazer com você na prisão, Jacob? - Disse. Dois policiais uniformizados entraram na sala. Quando os policiais fizeram o seu caminho em minha direção, meu pânico começou a se intensificar. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que eu desperdiçaria o resto da minha vida em um macacão laranja e brincar de dona de casa com meu companheiro de cela, um skinhead tatuado chamado Osso Duro. Eu ainda tinha três balas e eu sabia que havia uma maneira de sair da situação. Eu levantei o revólver para o meu templo quando os policiais marcharam em direção a mim. Eu não sei se eu realmente teria puxado o gatilho se eles tentassem me prender. Felizmente eu não tive a chance de descobrir porque em vez de desenhar suas armas em mim, eles escovaram direito sem dizer uma palavra. Eu assistia com admiração como eles começaram a envolver o pastor e o corpo da minha esposa nos lençóis de seda sujas. Para minha surpresa, eles pareciam estar limpando a minha bagunça. Você sabe quem caiu no chão e começou a gargalhar.- HA! Agora você realmente olha como se tivesse sido pego com a mão no pau da cabra - Ele enfiou um dedo no meu rosto confuso. - Eu só estava te zoando, Jake! Estes cavalheiros estão comigo e esses também. - Ele fez um gesto até a porta. Mais dois homens que eu não tinha notado antes usando roupas simples, mas emblemas ainda brandindo estavam esperando na porta. - Jerry, venha aqui por um segundo! O homem corpulento mais velho caminhou em nossa direção. Seu rosto sombrio e marcha relutantes fazia parecer um garoto que só foi pego com a mão no pote de biscoitos. O não-mais-cara de bebê-demônio deu um tapinha nas costas dele - Você sabe quem é este homem, Jacob? - Eu balancei minha cabeça. - Jerry aqui, é o chefe do departamento de polícia. Isso significa que ele é muito importante. - Prazer em conhecê-lo - eu disse. Eu realmente não me importava, naquele momento tudo o que eu queria fazer era me distanciar para o mais longe da casa do pastor quanto possível e esquecer tudo que aconteceu nessa noite. O chefe de polícia permaneceu em silêncio. A vergonha e desconforto em seus olhos me dizia que o sentimento era mútuo. O demônio gesticulou para o outro homem parado na porta. - Aquele cara ali é detetive. - Ele virou a cabeça na direção do detetive. – Parabéns pela sua nova promoção, Bill! - O homem olhou para o lado para evitar contato com os olhos. Mais uma vez ele concentrou sua atenção em mim. - Adivinha quem é que vai levar a culpa pelo caso do assassinato de sua esposa? - E sobre o Pastor? - Perguntei - Quem vai estar olhando para seu assassinato? Ele esticou os braços para fora e girou ao redor como se estivesse exibindo um novo casaco. - Do que você está falando? Pastor Alonso não foi assassinado. Ele e sua esposa romperam, ela veio na casa dele quando ele não estava e um ladrão invadiu a casa e matou sua esposa. Alonso foi dado como desaparecido, entende? Esta é a história que vai lher dar total impunidade. Agora Jacob, antes de sair hoje à noite, eu queria falar com você sobre aquele favor. - O Quê? - Você sabe? Nós conversamos sobre isso. Eu disse que talvez um dia eu poderia pedir-lhe para devolver o favor que eu fiz para você. - Sim. Eu me lembro. Eu só não esperava que ele viesse tão cedo. - Bem, a vida é engraçada às vezes. Não se preocupe. Não é realmente nada que você não pode fazer sem tirar seu sono! Eu não vou pedir-lhe para pegar e eliminar os corpos mortos como esses caras. - O que você quer? Ele se aproximou e olhou para mim com uma expressão solene no rosto. - Ouça-me, Jacob, porque este é o único favor que você ira me fazer. É imperativo, que você nunca tente entrar em contato com Anjelina Alonso. A esposa do Pastor, Você entende? - O quê? - Seu pedido tinha me deixado perplexo por inúmeras razões - Mas Anjelina Alonso tem câncer. Ela está morrendo. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso diabólico. - Bem, vamos apenas dizer que eu lhe fiz um pequeno favor, me livrei da amante que arriscava acabar com o casamento dela. - O que você vai fazer com ela? O pastor Alonso morreu. - O que isso importa para você? Eu faço o que eu quiser. Acenei meu dedo em seu rosto - Mas você disse que eu não sou obrigado a ouvi-lo direito? Se eu quisesse, eu poderia ir para o hospital agora e dizer-lhe sobre tudo o que aconteceu esta noite. - Claro que você pode, Jacob! Como eu disse, não há nenhum acordo vinculativo entre nós. Sua alma é sua e você está livre para fazer o que quiser com ela. Por uma questão de fato, eu jogo sem a pretensão de qualquer das almas desses homens. Eles são apenas pessoas que tiveram a amabilidade de retribuir o favor que eu fiz para eles! Eu fiz favores para um monte de pessoas, Jacob - policiais, juízes, advogados, mesmo pedófilos que têm prazer no estupro e assassinato de crianças. O que me lembra, que você tem filhos você poderá busca-los na escola todos os dias?- E quando ele disse isso, ele me olhou bem nos olhos. Era como se seu olhar causasse na minha mente milhares de cenários diferentes, cada um mais hediondo e viril do que o último. Era como olhar através de uma janela para o Inferno. - Anjelina e eu estamos indo embora - continuou ele. - Tudo que você tem a fazer é esquecê-la. Esquecer-se sobre toda esta noite, se você quiser! Mas não se esqueça que eu estou sempre atento a você, Jacob. Ele não precisou dizer mais uma palavra. A mensagem era clara. Virei-me e sai da casa do pastor, sem olhar para trás. As próximas horas foram um borrão para mim. Lembro-me dirigir de volta para a minha casa, vômitos na pia da cozinha (Os Bacons do hambúrguer duplo de queijo finalmente saiu), e passando para o futuro no sofá da minha sala de estar. ** O corpo da minha esposa foi encontrada 48 horas depois que atirei nela dentro de uma caçamba de lixo loja de bebidas. Assim como ele disse, eu nunca ao menos fui considerado um suspeito. Em seu assassinato foi preso em um garoto de 19 anos de idade do bairro. Não foi preciso mais de uma semana para o júri chegar a um veredicto de culpado. Ele foi condenado à morte. O garoto está atualmente encarcerado e tentando apelar a decisão do júri, mas algo me diz que ele não ter nenhuma sorte. Eu tenho um sentimento que eu não sou a única pessoa que tem um favor para pagar. Anjelina Alonso deu saída do hospital naquela noite e foi embora pela manhã. Palavra ao redor da igreja era que ela e "o pastor" tinha acreditado na sua recuperação milagrosa para ser um sinal de Deus, então eles partiram em todo o mundo para espalhar a sua mensagem, mas se você me perguntar, a história é uma carga de besteira como um político fazendo um discurso de campanha ao rolar em uma pilha de adubo. Duas semanas depois de terem deixado a cidade, sua casa foi posta à venda. Era difícil para os meus filhos a perderem sua mãe em uma idade tão jovem, mas eles vão aprender a conviver sem ela. Gosto de pensar que eu venho fazendo um inferno de um trabalho como um único pai, cozinhar, limpar e cuidar deles. Levou um tempo para que as coisas começassem a voltar ao normal para nós, mas o fato de que eles estão sorrindo e rindo de novo me faz pensar que tudo esta indo bem. Cerca de um ano depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu recebi um envelope verde no correio. Era o meio de dezembro e eu já tinha recolhido dezenas de cartões de Natal. Não foi até que eu rasgasse o envelope para perceber que a sensação inexplicável escura tinha feito sua presença conhecida, mais uma vez na boca do estômago. Não era o título na parte dianteira do cartão que me fez sentir mal Natal, com amor, dos Alonsos!, Que era o que eu vi quando eu abri. A mensagem era apenas uma frase longa, mas ela me bateu no intestino como um golpe corpo de Mike Tyson. médico disse que teremos o melhor Natal que já tivemos! Anexado ao cartão havia uma foto de Anjelina e "o pastor" vestindo camisetas listradas feias, e um jeans rasgado nos joelhos e um par de all star sujos sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Suéter de Anjelina no entanto, foi puxado para cima passando de sua cintura, expondo sua barriga. Na barriga tinha uma cruz de cabeça para baixo e logo acima dela a palavra “anticristo”. Ela parecia ter cerca de nove meses de gravidez. Category:Dêmoniacas